1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rearview system for vehicles, and more particularly, to a rearview camera and sensor system for vehicles.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a camera or a sensor is used to detect an object behind vehicles. Typically, large vehicles, such as SUVs, or vehicles with trailers have a large blind spot behind them. Regardless of whether a mirror is used, a driver can have difficulties in judging distances between an object and the rear of a vehicle. A rearview camera is used to visually detect an object and a rearview sensor is used to electronically detect an object.
A rearview camera gives a clear indication of an object behind the vehicle as well as the relative location of the object behind the vehicle. However, a camera's perspective of an object does not clearly convey the distance of the object. In addition, a camera's field of view can have such a wide field of view such that the image is distorted. A non-distorted image can be generated if camera's field of view is very narrow to generate.
A rearview sensor, such as an infrared or sonic sensor, can accurately determine the distance of an object only within a field of view that is significantly less than 180°. Thus, there can be blind spots even when a sensor is used. Further, a sensor can not indicate the actual location of an object behind a vehicle. In other words, a sensor indicates the presence of an object within the field of view for the sensor but does not indicate where the object is located in the field of view.